Hot Choco
by Xavierre
Summary: Murasakibara, Himuro, dan dua gelas coklat panas di tengah badai salju. MuraHimu.


Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Warning: BL. Plotless. OOC. Low quality. Typo. Grammatical error. Bagian akhir terdominasi dialog.

.

.

Himuro Tatsuya meletakkan dua buah gelas besar di meja, masing-masing terisi coklat panas. Bibirnya melekuk senyum. Ia menepuk bahu seorang dengan rambut ungu yang tengah duduk santai di sofa. Tubuh Si Ungu Murasakibara Atsushi terbungkus selimut tebal, membuatnya mirip seperti kepompong di musim salju.

"Masih dingin ya?" tanya Himuro, sambil mengecek jalannya penghangat ruangan. Murasakibara menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos. Dia memang sensitif terhadap hawa dingin. Ia sudah cukup berani bersekolah di Yosen yang memang tempat di mana salju sering turun.

Tangan besarnya meraih gelas di atas meja, meniup-niup cairan gelap yang masih panas di dalamnya. Himuro tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Murasakibara bak anak kecil. Ia mengalungkan tangannya, mengelilingi leher Murasakibara. "Kurasa aku harus segera menelepon orangtuamu." Himuro menggumam dengan kepala yang terbenam di bahu lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu cepat, Muro-_chin_. Nanti aku dimarahi."

Himuro bangkit dari posisi malas kemudian meraih telepon di dekat pintu masuk. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menekan tombol dengan lihai. Himuro berbicara pada orang yang di seberang, ibu dari Murasakibara Atsushi, bahwa yang bersangkutan akan menginap di apartemen Himuro untuk semalam. Berhubung sepulang latihan tadi ada badai salju, _center _dari _Generation of Miracles _itu memutuskan untuk berhenti di apartemen kekasihnya yang relatif lebih dekat.

Mendapat persetujuan, Himuro menutup teleponnya. "Sudah?" Murasakibara melirik Himuro. Lelaki berposisi _shooting guard_ hanya mengangguk pelan, sembari duduk di samping Murasakibara yang terus menonton televisi dengan malas. Himuro meraih cangkirnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyit kala mendapati cangkirnya kosong.

"Atsushi, kau meminumnya?" Himuro menatap Murasakibara untuk meminta pengakuan yang jujur.

Murasakibara mengangguk kaku. "Maaf, coklat buatan Muro-_chin _enak sekali." Murasakibara menarik kembali ingusnya yang mulai turun dari lubang hidung.

Himuro memeluk Murasakibara erat. "Kau polos sekali," ucapnya gemas. Himuro membiarkan bibirnya beradu dengan pipi Si Ungu.

"Aku boleh minta coklat lagi?" Murasakibara bertanya penuh harap.

"Tidak, Atsushi. Sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Muro-_chin_ menyebalkan."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatkanmu coklat lagi."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya minta satu gelas lagi, Muro-_chin_."

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo tidur."

"Tidak mau!" seru Murasakibara, memalingkan mukanya kesal. Himuro mencium bibir adik kelasnya sekilas.

"Jangan merajuk, _ne_, Atsushi. Waktunya tidur."

Murasakibara menatap Himuro yang membelai rambutnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, kapten basketnya ketika SMP, selalu berhasil membuat Murasakibara mendengarkan dan mengingat segala ucapannya. Hal ini juga berlaku pada ucapan Himuro. Murasakibara selalu menaati apa yang mereka katakan. Padahal Himuro tidak punya sifat absolut yang merupakan ciri utama Akashi. Justru sifat Himuro mirip seperti ibunya.

Murasakibara tak pernah bisa memahami keanehan-keanehan yang ada dalam dirinya sendiri. Lelaki setinggi 208 cm itu mendecih seraya menyeret tubuhnya ke arah tempat tidur Himuro.

"Atsushi, gosok gigi dulu."

"_Hai_, _hai_."

END

A/N: Apa ini /tewas. Haduh, sudah kuperingatkan dari awal, abal. Abal. Hwah. Author tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Tapi rasanya pingin banget nulis MuraHimu/MuraMuro lagi TT^TT Iya, saya tahu ini fanfic sangat jauh lebih jelek dibandingkan dengan fic MuraHimu/MuraMuro lainnya :( /pundung.

Omong-omong saya mohon maaf apabila ada penulisan atau format yang tidak sesuai. Misalnya, bagian yang semestinya di-italic tercetak biasa. Saya nulisnya lewat handphone sih. Akan berusaha diperbaiki secepatnya.

Silakan. Review diterima apapun isinya. Hinaan, kritik, saran, bahkan tanda titik saja(?) akan selalu diterima dengan pasrah. Karena ini fanfic memang bikin speechless abalnya ;u;


End file.
